Lost Wings
by Belles7
Summary: Two years have passed by. Nura Rikuo and his friends are all second-years in high school now. Everything has been going smoothly for the Nura Clan until a mysterious group arrives in Ukiyoe town. Suddenly, all the youkais in the world are traveling to Ukiyoe town at the news of something powerful residing in the town. KanaxRikuo(Human/Youkai) Image info on my profile!
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Wings**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Two years have passed by. Nura Rikuo and his friends are all second-years in high school now. Everything has been going smoothly for the Nura Clan until a mysterious group arrives in Ukiyoe town. Suddenly, all the youkais in the world are traveling to Ukiyoe town at the news of something powerful residing in the town. KanaxRikuo(Human/Youkai)

**FYI: **the picture is not mine. It belongs to mictlantectli, check my profile for more info!

* * *

><p><em>*Chapter 1: Undisturbed Peace<em>

Youkai Rikuo sat in the cherry blossom tree, staring into the night sky as he thought to himself. Ever since he came back from Kyoto two years ago, there had been no youkai attacks in Ukiyoe town. Everything was calm, peaceful and silent in the Nura territory. If it ever was loud, that was because of crazy feasts and over the top celebrations. Drunk youkais were not a pretty sight.

He nestled comfortably against the tree, one hand holding his sword, and shut his eyes to sleep.

…

Meanwhile, a woman dressed in a white yukata sat on the smooth wooden floor of her porch. She stared at the full moon as the wind tousled her long brown hair. The woman asked, "How long has it been since I've visited her, Ryou?"

"I believe eight years, Hime-sama," Ryou replied, standing behind his master. He was a man of fair skin, dark eyes, and dark hair with an unreadable face.

"She ought to be a young woman by now," the princess stated, tucking strands of her brown hair back. She glanced at the bodyguard behind her and said, "Ukiyoe town, huh? I've heard that's where the Lord of Pandemonium lives. We put the girl there without knowing this?"

Ryou lowered his head. "It is not your fault Hime-sama. We had no knowledge of that."

The princess looked back at the moon. "I also heard that the lord was in Kyoto two years ago? Remember all the commotion over there, Ryou?"

"Yes, Hime-sama. I remember. Some of our clan members said that onmyojis and youkai were fighting together to get rid of another youkai force," Ryou replied. He pushed his glasses back. "However, we made sure not to get involved with them."

"Ah yes. That would be bad, wrong timing and wrong place to show ourselves," the woman commented, leaning back as she placed her hands on the floor. "Who would've thought that onmyojis would actually work with youkais? The world's gone wrong without us there to keep balance between humans and youkais."

Ryou nodded. "Hime-sama, about today's counsel meeting, when are you planning to retrieve the child?"

"Soon. I'm thinking of going to Ukiyoe town personally. I'd like to see how human she's become before deciding what to do," the woman said. She made a scornful face. "It would be disgusting to see my own daughter humanized." She sighed. "But, I guess that's our fault for sealing her memories of our world."

"Perhaps you should loosen the seal then, Hime-sama. Let some of her memories come back to her and then, we will go to Ukiyoe town?" Ryou suggested. The princess looked at him with appreciation. "You always read my mind, Ryou. No wonder why you're my most trusted servant."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hi! I deleted my original story(which was also called: Lost Wings) and updated it with this. So, unlike my original story, Kana and Rikuo and the others all go to the same high school. They are second years. I will update soon as possible. Thanks for reading and please review :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost Wings**

* * *

><p><em>*chapter 2: Confused<em>

* * *

><p><em>Kana was walking in the forest, dressed in a yellow yukata, when suddenly a youkai appeared in front of her. <em>

"_Human child? Yummy. I love eating children," the youkai cooed, saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth._

_He approached her eagerly, claws in the air ready to strike. When he leapt into the air, he was sliced into halves and let out a cry of pain and surprise._

"_Evil youkai be gone. How dare you lay a hand on one of our clansmen," an authoritative voice said. Kana spotted a familiar young man behind the dismembered youkai's body. He was dressed in a black kimono and wore glasses. _

"_Hime-sama sent me to find you," he stated, monotone. "Your teacher also said you skipped the lesson."_

_At a loss for words, Kana said, "I..."_

"_Don't wander into the forest ever again. Youkais live in the forest. If they see you, they will think you are human and then, they will kill you. Do not associate with youkais. Follow me, I'll take you back home." _

Kana stirred awake from her dream. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. She had no idea what the dream was and hoped that it wouldn't turn out to be like the dream she had with the mirror youkai on her 13th birthday. On her 13th birthday, she was chased by a mirror youkai she met when she was six. If it weren't for that mysterious youkai, she would've never been seen again.

The fifteen year old sauntered into her bathroom to get ready for school. As she took a shower, she couldn't help but think about the dream. It was as if she was in someone else's body, seeing things through their eyes.

…

"Kiyotsugu! Why did you have to drag me out here!" Jiro complained. "I was going to play some soccer today!"

"Because I wanted to have a meeting!" the youkai-crazed high school teen remarked. "Anything wrong with that?"

"Oh please let us eat our lunch in peace," Saori muttered, opening her bento box. "I'd like to have my appetite today."

Natsumi nodded and began to eat. "Why are we always eating lunch on the roof?"

"Club tradition!" Kiyotsugu said proudly. "Anyways, I was looking online and-"

"Hmm. Lately, there hasn't been any youkai incidents," Yura thoughtfully interrupted with a finger on her chin. Kana cocked her head, thinking to herself. Yura had a point. It had been a while since youkais appeared in Ukiyoe. She rarely even saw the mysterious youkai anymore.

"Yura-chan!" Kiyotsugu shouted and then his shoulders slumped as he agreed sadly, "You have a point. I am so confused and infuriated." He wiggled his fingers in the air with enraged eyes. "Where have they gone? Why are they so quiet? They're hiding, aren't they!"

Yura looked at Rikuo who smiled awkwardly at the scene of Kiyotsugu going crazy at the lack of youkai appearances. Ever since the battle in Kyoto, Yura wondered if there were good and bad youkais. Rikuo was a good one and she had seen plenty of evil ones as well.

While everyone else was busy watching Kiyotsugu cry over youkais, Yura whispered to Rikuo, "Do you know why youkais aren't appearing?"

He shook his head. "I wonder about that too."

Yura stared at him and sighed. "The days feel long; I'm an onmyoji. I'm supposed to fight and kill youkais, yet there are none. I'm becoming too adjusted to the normal human life."

Rikuo nodded, unsure of what to say. "My clan members have been restless. They're worried that the youkais may be plotting a movement."

Yura widened her eyes. "Perhaps your members have a point." She looked away from Rikuo and bit her thumb nail. She would have to survey the town again and keep her eyes open for any suspicious acts. Rikuo continued to eat his lunch quietly. He liked this peace, but it definitely made him worry.

"I live to see youkai! I work to see youkai! I. NEED. TO. SEE. A. YOUKAI!" Kiyotusgu exclaimed eagerly.

"I think there will be a sudden spike in youkai incidents soon," Kana commented softly. Everyone turned to look at the usually quiet girl. She seemed to be not fond of youkais, given her experiences and just the idea that youkai killed and ate humans.

"What do you-_oh_," Kiyotsugu said with realization. "Kana-chan, you are a true member of the paranormal squad. How could I have forgotten the nature of youkai! They are unpredictable creatures! We can never know when they will attack or how they think! I must stay strong and keep being on the lookout!"

"Do you really think that, Kana-chan?" Natsumi asked.

Kana wore a contemplative expression. "I think, no, I _know _that youkais are real now. The past two years were enough proof for me to know they exist. But, just from past experiences, I've noticed that they come in something like a wave. All at one time span before they disappear."

"Wow, do you keep track of youkai like him?" Saori asked, pointing at Kiyotsugu.

Kana shook her head. "Not at his level, but I do think about the ones I've encountered so far."

"The time gaps vary though," Kiyotsugu muttered, looking at the youkai incidents statistics.

"Why do you think there'll be a spike in youkais soon?" Yura asked, curious. Maybe Kana was on to something?

Kana shrugged. "Just my intuition. I could be wrong though."

Rikuo stared at Kana, feeling worried. She did have a history of encountering youkais ever since they were little. Did she encounter one recently and not tell anyone? He'd have to ask her later.

…

"Bye-bye, Yura-chan!" Kana shouted, standing outside the classroom door with a broom in her hand. Today, she was on cleaning duty.

"Bye, Kana-chan! Don't stay here too long," Yura replied.

After Yura left, Kana went back into the classroom. She set the broom against the wall and decided to clear the blackboard first. She took the eraser and swiped the blackboard, thinking to herself. _Don't associate with youkais? Who was the person in my dream? Who was I? _

She grabbed the broom and began to sweep. A few minutes later when she reached the window side of the classroom, she stopped and stared out the window. She remembered when the mysterious youkai had defeated the mirror youkai and said something about not laying a hand on a woman in his territory. Youkais had territories?

She shook her head and continued sweeping. "I have to hurry back home."

After she finished sweeping, she took the trash out of the classroom and headed to the dumpster in the back of the school. As she walked through the empty hallways, she heard hushed voices.

"What are we going to do?"

"We can't let her stay here. If she stays here, her safety will be in danger. It's already dangerous enough for Hime-sama."

Kana listened closely to the voices. They sounded like they were coming from the end of the hallway.

"If we take her into the human world, she'll become like them! Even the youkais will target her because they know she's different from humans. Do you really want that!"

Kana ceased walking as she stood in front of a classroom. She held her breath, trying to listen closely to the conversation. She put a hand on the door.

"We can still send her there. She's better off there than here. She'll only be there temporarily. There is a way to keep her disguised. I will-"

"Shhh. Someone's here," a voice urged.

Kana slid the door open, only to find an empty class. She stepped inside and looked around. She was sure she heard voices. If there were voices, there had to be people. "Was I just hearing things?" she muttered as she exited the classroom and headed down the stairs.

…

Later on that night, Kana still couldn't shake off those voices.

_She was walking down a dark hallway. At the end of the hallway was a room. The room had a shogi-styled door and it was slightly open. She could hear hushed voices arguing. _

"_What are we going to do?"_

"_We can't let her stay here! If she stays here, her safety will be in danger! It's already dangerous enough for Hime-sama!"_

"_If we take her into the human world, she'll become like them! Even the youkais will target her because they know she's different from humans. Do you really want that?!" _

"_We can still send her there. She's better off there than here. She'll only be staying there temporarily. There's a way to keep her disguised. I will-"_

"_Shhh. Someone's here." _

_Suddenly the door opened and Kana shielded her eyes with her arms. She was pulled into the room. _

"_Speak of the devil," a man said. _

Kana flashed open her brown eyes. She was confused and scared for the person in her dream. What were they going to do to the person? She sat up and stared at the alarm clock. It was only 2 am.

She lied back on her bed. What was going on with her and these dreams? Those voices were the same voices she heard at school. She stared at the red mirror on her dresser. What was _he _doing? She soon found herself thinking of Rikuo and wondered what he was doing as well.

* * *

><p>AN: rikuo. kana. rikuo. kana.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost Wings**

* * *

><p><em>*Chapter 3: Mirror<em>

* * *

><p>"Kana, wake up! You're going to be late for school!"<p>

The brunette woke up, feeling sluggish. She finally noticed her mom wearing an apron as she waved a wooden spoon in the air. "I'm making you lunch today, so hurry up and get dressed for school, okay?"

Kana glanced at the clock and dashed into the bathroom. When she came downstairs and into the kitchen, her mom sighed and scolded, "I told you not to sleep late."

"I didn't," Kana replied, slipping on her shoes. "I just couldn't sleep last night."

…

Kana was placing her shoes into her locker when Rikuo appeared with Aotabo and Tsurara next to him. "Good morning, Kana-chan!"

She turned to look at him, smiling brightly at her, and waved at him. "Good morning, Riko-kun." She looked at Tsurara and gave her a small smile as a form of greeting. "I'll be going to class first, Rikuo-kun."

Rikuo watched her disappear and a frown appeared on his face. Aotabo quirked a brow, noticing his master's expression. He whispered into Rikuo's ear, "Master, do you like her?"

Rikuo stiffened, a hint of pink on his cheeks, and said in a strained voice, "N-no, I don't!"

Tsurara crossed her arms and stared at Aotabo angrily. "Oi, don't freeze me now," warned the buff youkai. As they stared at each other, they forgot to notice that their young master disappeared.

"Kana-chan, wait for me!" he shouted, trailing after her.

Kana turned to look at him. "Oh, that was fast. You're done already?"

He nodded. "Is everything okay? You don't sound good."

Kana gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, just tired. I couldn't sleep last night." She continued walking and Rikuo walked in rhythm to her pace.

"Did something happen?" he asked tentatively.

She shook her head. "Just a dream."

"About youkais?" he asked.

"No," she answered and paused in the middle of walking to look out the window. "I don't know what it was about." She looked at Rikuo who was also staring at her and forced a laugh. "Don't mind me, I'm just overthinking a lot these days."

She patted him on the shoulder and said, "I'm going to find Yura-chan. I'll see you later in class, okay?"

Again, Rikuo watched her leave him and wondered what her dream was about. He had a feeling that he ought to keep a closer eye on her.

…

"Kana-chan, hurry up and change into your gym clothes. Sensei's going to mark you late if you do take too long in the locker room," Saori warned. She put a hand on the brunette, giving her a gentle shake. Kana snapped out of her daze.

"Did you need something, Saori-chan?" Kana asked.

Saori sighed and stared at her friend intently. "Are you okay? I just said something to you and you totally didn't hear me. Are you feeling sick?"

Kana shook her head. "No. I'm fine." She quickly changed and followed Saori out the locker room.

…

"Kiyotsugu-kun, you're not very good with sports, are you?" Jiro asked, trying not to offend the panting friend lying on the ground with his arms spread out.

Kiyotsugu shook his head. "I am good at sports!"

"We barely started the game and you're already out of breath," Jiro replied.

Kiyotsugu looked away sheepishly and muttered, "I just suck at soccer, that's all." He spotted Rikuo running around in perfect shape. "You know, I've always wondered how Rikuo-kun does it. I mean, he's pretty clumsy for a guy, yet he does real good in sports."

Jiro dropped the soccer ball on Kiyotsugu's head and bent down. "Oi, you're not jealous of him are you?"

Kiyotsugu coughed. "What? Why would I?"

"Because he's always beat you in sports since grade school." Jiro grinned smugly.

"Tch! I don't care about sports. All I care about-"

Jiro held a hand up. "Yes, yes, I know you care about youkai. Get ready, we're going back into the game."

…

"Rikuo-kun, get the ball from him!" Kiyotsugu shouted, pointing at the member from the opposite team.

Rikuo looked at the friend, panting, and said, "Kiyotsugu-kun, you're closer to him. Try stealing the ball from him. I'll back you up."

Kiyotsugu charged in to steal the ball from the enemy. He slid on the grass and shot the ball out from the boy's feet. "Yosh! I did it!"

"Baka! You just sent the ball flying to them!" Jiro exclaimed, running over to him. Kiyotsugu sat up and saw Rikuo working to steal the ball from another member. He facepalmed. "I'm sorry, Jiro. It won't happen again."

He stood up and stalked over to the crowd, ready to fight for the ball.

…

"Why do the boys get to play soccer?" Saori complained. "And why do we have to do track and field?"

"It's not too bad," Natsumi commented, stretching her legs.

Yura was sitting on the bench as she observed the boys play soccer. "Kiyotsugu-kun's not very good at soccer, is he?"

Kana looked at the group of boys and saw him tugging the back of people's shirts in order to get them away from the ball. "Erm...I don't think he's too fond of sports. He wasn't that good in grade school either." She looked back at Yura and laughed at his absurd tactics.

"Kana-chan, can you help me stretch?" a girl, sitting a few feet from them, asked.

"I'll be back," Kana said to her friends, running over to the classmate.

Yura saw one of the boys kick the ball. It flew in Kana's direction and Yura shouted, "Kana-chan, watch out!"

Kana was in the process of turning to look at Yura when the ball suddenly smashed against her head, sending her tumbling down sideways.

"Kana-chan!" several people shouted. Yura ran over to the brunette who simply sat and stared at the ball that bounced off her head.

"Kana-chan, are you okay?" Yura asked. Kana blinked. "Yeah, I'm fine." She stood up and dusted her clothes.

A boy with dirty blonde hair appeared and apologized, "I'm so sorry. I kicked the ball too hard and it hit you. Let me take you to the nurse's office."

Kana shook her head. "Ah, that's okay. I'm fine."

The teacher came over and assessed the situation. He instructed the boy to take Kana to the nurse's office and get her checked up.

…

"I'm so sorry about that," the boy said again. He watched the brunette carefully, ready to help her if she stumbled. Kana looked at him and assured him everything was fine. She took a closer look at him and blinked, realizing something.

"I haven't seen you before. Are you new?" she asked.

He laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, I just transferred. Today's my first day here and I'm already causing trouble."

Kana shook her head. "It was just an accident, don't be too harsh on yourself."

"My name's Hayato."

"I'm Kana." She stopped in front of the nurse's office. "Thanks for taking me here. You can go back to class now. I don't want the teacher to worry."

Hayato nodded. "O-Okay, then. Make sure you rest well...I'll see you later?"

Kana just nodded, not certain of what to say, and entered the infirmary.

…

"_Youkais are evil. Do not associate with them, understood?"_

_Kana nodded, staring at a woman with long, brown hair. She wore a white kimono and patted Kana's head. _

"_We, the Tsubasa Clan, exist to keep the balance between humans and youkais. Remember that, okay?"_

_Kana nodded and suddenly, her mouth opened as she asked, "Do we protect humans?"_

_The woman wore a contemplative expression. "In a way, we do because we make sure they do not interact with youkais. However, we must also stay away from them."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because humans can do good and bad. We must remain pure; if we become tainted by humans or youkais, it is over for us. We will be cast from the clan." _

_Kana nodded. "Then, are we friends with onmyojis? They protect humans too."_

"_No, we are not friends with them. We do not associate with them. Our existence is to remain a secret until the time comes."_

"_Why can't we be friends with them?" Kana asked._

"_Because they too are humans. Eventually, they will fall prone to their personal desires and we may become tainted by their desires. That is why our clan remains exclusive." _

"_How do we become tainted?" Kana inquired._

_The woman smiled knowingly. "I'll save that for another day. It's time for bed now."_

"Kana-chan?" Yura asked when the brunette fluttered her eyes open.

"Ah. Yura-chan?" Kana muttered as she sat up, swinging her feet out from the bed. "Where's the nurse?"

"She just went out for a meeting. I came to wake you up."

Kana looked out the window. "Is school already done?"

"Yeah. I'll walk you home, but let's get you to the locker room so you can change first."

…

Athlete students were running around the school as Yura and Kana walked to the girl's locker room. Yura spotted Jiro and said, "Jiro-kun is trying out for the soccer team this year."

Kana stared at the boy running on the field. "He's good at soccer. I think he'll make it on the team."

Yura continued to observe the brunette who lapsed back to her silent daze. "Kana-chan, are you not feeling well?"

"I'm fine. I'm just tired, that's all."

Yura wore a grim expression. "Did you not rest well in the nurse's office?"

"I don't know. I didn't feel bad, just normal." Kana opened the locker room door.

Yura sat on a bench with her back to Kana as the brunette quickly changed. She stared at the wall, remembering how restless the friend looked when she entered the infirmary. "...Kana-chan, did you have a bad dream? You were talking about youkais in your sleep."

Kana ceased buttoning her blouse and stared at her open locker. "I was sleep talking?" She looked at the onmyoji who stared back at her with an intense stare and a solemn nod. Kana quickly buttoned up and tugged on her stockings. She slipped on her shoes and locked up.

When she turned around, Yura was standing in front of her. "If you're having nightmares about youkais, you can tell me, Kana-chan. I'll help you."

Kana smiled. "Thank you very much, Yura-chan, but my dreams aren't too scary. I can handle them."

"_Dreams?_" muttered Yura. Did this mean that Kana had multiple dreams about youkais?

…

Unable to rid the thought from her mind, Yura asked, "Ne, Kana-chan, have you ever dreamed about...that one youkai?"

Kana cocked her head, confused. "What youkai?"

Yura looked away. "...The one that saved us from the rats during middle school."

Kana stared at the sky. She'd rather dream about him than see the normal youkais she always dreamed about. "No, I don't dream about him."

Yura stared at Kana, wondering how Kana would react if she knew that her childhood friend Nura Rikuo was the Lord of Pandemonium.

"Yura-chan?"

Yura shook her head. "Nothing. I was just thinking." She reached into her bag and pulled out a paper talisman. "Here, keep it in your room. It'll keep you safe from evil."

Kana took the talisman and nodded. "O-okay. Thanks for walking with me, Yura-chan."

"I'll see at school tomorrow!" Yura shouted, running down the street.

…

"Master, what are you thinking so hard about?" Aotabo asked, sitting down next to the boy.

"Rikuo-sama, if you keep making a face like that, you'll get wrinkles on your face," Kejoro warned, setting a tray of tea and dango on the low table. She left the room feeling concerned.

"Oi, Rikuo-sama," Aotabo prodded.

"Huh? Did you say something Aotabo?" Rikuo asked.

"Are you thinking about that human girl again?"

"Kana-chan?" Rikuo asked, fixing his glasses. "What about her?"

"You only have that kind of worried look when it comes to her, master." Aotabo reached for a cup of tea.

"I worry about you guys too," Rikuo said, not wanting the youkai to misunderstand.

Aotabo chugged down the tea and let out a satisfied sigh. "Yeah, but you have different types of worried expressions, master."

"Do I?" Rikuo questioned.

"I've seen that kind of worried expression on Rihan-sama's face plenty of times," a voice said. Rikuo looked behind himself to find Kubinashi laying on his side.

"Otou-san?" Rikuo repeated. "What do you mean Kubinashi?"

Kubinashi stared at the human-youkai. Was the boy not aware of his own feelings? "Rihan-sama only had that expression when it came to the person he dearly loved."

Aotabo nodded. "Love as in a man and wife relationship love, master."

Rikuo had a shocked expression on his face. "A-are you saying that I love Kana-chan?"

"That's what your worried expression implied, Rikuo-sama," Kubinashi said, chewing on a ball of dango.

Rikuo felt extremely awkward now as he only said, "I..."

"Master!" Tsurara shouted, running into the room. "Kekain-san is here to see you!"

Rikuo let out a sigh of relief and quickly exited the room.

Kubinashi rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "Oi, Aotabo, do you really think he'll marry that human girl?"

Aotabo shrugged. "I don't know. If he wishes to marry her, I will accept it."

"I understand that, but then the curse is bound to come true," Kubinashi muttered. "Even though Hagoromo Gitsune was thrown into hell by Nue, her curse wasn't lifted. The Nura Clan's youkai bloodline will die out at this rate."

"You sound distressed, Kubinashi," Nurarihyon said, suddenly appearing. He sat down and sipped from his cup of tea.

"Supreme Commander," Aotabo greeted in a flustered manner. Nurarihyon chuckled and smiled.

"You bring up an excellent point, Kubinashi. One day, Nue will come back to pursue his attack and Hagoromo Gitsune is still alive even though she is locked in hell. The only way to remove the curse is her death," Nurarihyon informed.

"Aotabo, open the door over there, will you?" the commander asked. "I heard from Wakana that the moon is beautiful tonight."

Kubinashi stared at the hovering moon. "Isn't there another way to remove the curse?"

Nurarihyon shrugged. "When I was still in command, there were rumors of a clan capable of removing curses and doing the unordinary things, but no one had ever seen them. I believe it was just fake rumors to scare each other."

"Were they youkais, ayakashis or humans?" Kubinashi asked, intrigued.

Nurarihyon chuckled again. "There was no information on that, which is probably why those rumors were fake."

…

"Kana-chan's been having dreams about youkais?" Rikuo asked. It was just Yura and him sitting in privacy.

Yura nodded, looking serious. "I heard her talking about youkais in her sleep earlier today in the infirmary."

Rikuo pressed his lips into a thin line. "Maybe that's why she seemed a little off today. She _did_ say that she couldn't sleep last night. Did she say anything else?"

Yura shook her head. "I gave her a talisman, just to ward off evil. Do you think this is the work of a youkai?"

Rikuo stood up and opened the door. The cherry blossom tree swayed in the wind as its pink petals scattered into the room. Yura turned to look at him only to find youkai Rikuo standing there.

He looked at her over his shoulder as he questioned in his deep voice, "I assume you can escort yourself home safely, Yura?"

Yura quirked a brow. "Of course I can! I'm an onmyoji!" She gave a little huff and wondered if he was intentionally being offensive. She felt offended.

"And thanks for the notification," he said softly, stepping out of the room towards the tree.

"Why didn't she tell you?" Yura muttered as she exited the room and stared at the back of his kimono. "Aren't you guys childhood friends?"

"We are."

"Ah, nevermind. I don't want to be nosy anyways," the onmyoji decided. She said a quick goodbye and disappeared.

…

"Huh? Rikuo-kun?" Wakana asked. She stood inside her son's empty room and looked at the cherry blossom tree before muttering, "Where did he go? Dinner's ready."

…

Youkai Rikuo stood on the roof of some random human's house. He stared at Kana's bedroom window which was covered by curtains. He took his time hopping roofs until he reached the large tree standing by her window and sat on a branch.

"Come on out youkai," he said, scanning the perimeter with his sword in hand.

…

"_Don't skip class again, understood?" instructed the woman with long brown hair. _

_Kana lowered her head. "Yes, okaa-san." _

_The woman sighed, giving a pat on the girl's shoulder. "Off to class now."_

_Kana felt her feet moving and looked down, finally noticing that she had been in a child's body this entire time. She entered a room with small tables and cushions. A elderly woman stood in the front of the room. _

"_Take a seat. I hope you won't skip class again." _

_Kana sat down and a bit later, kids filtered into the room. A boy with dirty blond hair sat next to her. He smiled at her cheekily. "You must be Hime-sama's daughter, right?"_

_Kana felt her head nod as her mouth opened to say, "My name is Kana. What's yours?"_

_The boy grinned. "Hayato, nice to meet you."_

Kana opened her eyes as she tried to settle her racing mind. She thought to herself, _I've been in a child's body all this time? Her name's Kana too...and that boy, Hayato...what's going on?_

She got out of bed and paced around her room. She had met a boy named Hayato today in her gym class. This was a coincedence, wasn't it? But deep in her guts, something made her feel that this wasn't just a coincidence. Kana walked over to her dresser and traced her finger over the gold linings on the back of her red mirror. Just looking at this mirror made her feel calm again.

She sat back on her bed and clutched the mirror in her hand; she remembered spending the night of her 13th birthday with that youkai. She felt very safe around him and she liked the way he smelled. She didn't mean it in a perverted way, but he smelled like...yes, what did he smell like?

Kana stared at the wall. She thought: _Why do I even like his smell?_

"Otou-san, why do you smell so nice?" a little girl's voice asked. Kana looked around her room, searching for the source of the voice.

A man chuckled with amusement. "I don't know why I smell so nice. Why do you think I smell nice?"

Kana slowly flipped to the mirror side of her mirror. She saw a man with black hair and light brown eyes sitting in a garden. He held a little girl on his lap as they talked. Kana stared at the scene, confused.

The child snuggled against her father's chest. "You smell strong. I think that's why you smell nice."

"That's because I am," he said as a matter of fact.

Kana blinked when she finally noticed that the man and his daughter disappeared from the mirror. She gingerly touched the surface of the mirror and said, "That man smelled nice because he was strong?" She lied back on her bed. Did that mean the mysterious youkai smelled nice because he was strong?

She stuffed the mirror away and curled into a ball. "What a weird mirror."

* * *

><p>AN: There is more to come! Thanks for reading/following/favoriting. Please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost Wings**

* * *

><p><em>*Chapter 4:Warnings<em>

* * *

><p>"Oi, Rikuo-kun, why are you so drowsy?!" Kiyotsugu demanded, appalled that his fellow member was not paying attention to his youkai speech.<p>

"Sorry," the human-youkai replied, stifling a yawn.

Saori scowled. "Not everyone wants to hear about youkais everyday."

Kiyotsugu frowned but soon brightened up as he stared at his lap top again. "So, basically..."

Saori looked at Natsumi and sighed. "Did he just ignore me?"

Natsumi shrugged, whispering, "He's off in his own world again."

"Some people believe that mirrors represent truth, self-realization, self-knowledge and wisdom. There's a lot of myths and folklore with mirrors as powerful weapons, like the story of the kaguya-hime who got sealed in a mirror," Kiyotsugu informed.

Kana stared at him, interested for the first time since the meeting began. "Ano, Kiyotsugu-kun, how does this relate to youkai?"

"Kana-chan's right!" Jiro agreed. "Why are we talking about mirrors?"

Yura leaned over to Rikuo and whispered, "Did you stay out late yesterday?"

Rikuo nodded. "I kept an eye on Kana-chan's house. I didn't sense any youkai or evil presence lingering around her place."

"That's odd. Maybe she's just dreaming and there really is no youkai causing it?" mumbled Yura.

"I just thought it was interesting," Kiyotsugu explained. "I read some articles online and mirrors were used by humans, gods/goddesses, and youkais."

"Why would a youkai need a mirror?" Saori muttered.

"Maybe they just wanted to look at themselves like humans do," Natsumi suggested.

"There's nothing wrong with youkais looking at themselves in the mirror," Rikuo muttered, remembering how Tsurara looked at herself in the mirror each morning.

"Does it affect them?" Jiro asked. "Like vampires?"

Kiyotsugu laughed. "Of course not! That's ridiculous. Did you forget that there was a mirror youkai? Never mind, let's forget about mirrors now. Next up is..."

…

"Gah! I was beginning to think he wouldn't let us go home," Saori muttered under her breath as they walked off school campus. "I'm going straight home!"

"Don't you guys want to look around town?" Kiyotsugu asked, giving them a pleading look.

Jiro shook his head. "No way! I have homework to do. Besides, you should be studying for the test tomorrow! Sensei won't go easy on you if you fail!"

"It gets dark faster these days," Yura informed grimly. "We should just go home everyone."

"Yura-chan, not you too!" Kiyotsugu cried out.

"It's my duty to maintain our safety," she replied.

"See you tomorrow then!" Natsumi and Saori shouted, both walking home together. Jiro sighed and dragged the sniffling youkai-crazed teen home.

Kana looked at the setting sun, still standing in front of the school gates. She had an odd feeling that something was going to happen soon.

"Kana-chan?" Rikuo asked.

"Sorry about that, I was just staring at the sunset," she explained. "It's just...so pretty."

Yura stared at the sun skeptically. It didn't seem too pretty to her; in fact, it was a dark orange color.

…

"Kana-chan," Rikuo said in a serious tone once they arrived at her house. "Make sure you keep the talisman Yura-chan gave you."

Kana nodded. "I will, Rikuo-kun. Is there something wrong?"

Rikuo stared at the darkening sky. "It's nothing. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Don't hesitate to call me if you need something, okay?"

"Okay."

…

Later that night, Kana was washing her face in the bathroom. When she removed the towel from her face, she was met with black words glowing like fire on the mirror.

_Before the night is over,_

_your blood shall be spilled,_

_Oh, sacred one. _

_Be prepared on the night of the red moon, _

_most sacred one._

She stumbled out of the bathroom and ran downstairs. She desperately cried out, "Okaa-san? Otou-san?"

"Kana-chan? Are you ready for dinner?" she heard her mom ask. Kana ran into the kitchen and hugged her mom.

The mom chuckled at her daughter's sudden hug. "What's the matter, Kana-chan? Is this about a boy?"

Kana shook her head. "Nothing. I just wanted to hug you. That's all."

…

"Master! Master! Master!" Karasu Tengu shouted, flying into Rikuo's room. He dropped onto the ground, breaking into a bow when he noticed that Rikuo had already transformed.

"Karasu Tengu, what's wrong?"

"Youkais and ayakashis are pouring into Ukiyoe town!"

"What?" said a surprised youkai Rikuo. He quickly ran to town.

…

"Attack him!" an ayakashi ordered.

The dirty blond-haired male was surrounded by a group of ayakashi. He stared at them, demanding, "Oi, why are you all coming here? This is a waste of your time."

"Don't underestimate us, you human!" one of the ayakashis warned.

The young man smirked darkly. He suddenly jabbed his sword into the ayakashi's chest and ripped his sword from its chest, only to decapitate the ayakashi with a swing of his sword. He sinisterly warned, "Do _not_ call me a human."

Soon, there were pools of blood scattered in the streets of Ukiyoe.

…

"This is awful," Tsurara whispered, covering her mouth with the sleeve of her white furisode. "Who could have done this?"

Aotabo knelt down to a dying youkai. "Oi, where are you from?"

"O-Osaka."

"Why are you here?"

"Rumors about...powerful...weap-" said the youkai who suddenly disappeared.

Aotabo stood up. "He died. Yuki-onna, check to see if there's any survivors and ask them why they're in Ukiyoe town."

"I know that already," she muttered.

…

"Tanro, destroy!" shouted Yura.

A youkai howled in pain as it was torn to pieces.

Rikuo jumped off the roof and landed on the street. "Oi, Yura, what's going on?"

"Obviously, youkais and ayakashis are invading the town!" she yelled, dodging another youkai. Rikuo lunged forward and swung his sword, killing the demon.

"Did you find out anything besides that?" he asked.

"Too busy killing," she said. "Kana-chan was right though. Tanro, behind you!"

"Kana-chan!" Rikuo said, suddenly wondering if she was okay.

"Oi, Rikuo, get your head on right! I already sent one of my shikigamis to protect her."

"We're gonna hunt them all down until they're dead!" he shouted.

"Tch. Don't make it sound like I'm a youkai of yours."

…

"W-w-who are you, human!" a youkai ordered, staring at the young man before him.

"You're in no position to be asking me questions. Tell me who instructed you to come here," the blond asked. The youkai sped away from the person. A few seconds later, he was trapped in an alley by the same person.

"Youkai," the young man seethed. "Tell me before I kill you."

"Just kill me. You'll kill me anyways!"

"Amaterasu, goddess of the sun, lend me your light to which my sword serves your purpose," the man chanted, bringing his two fingers down the blade of his sword. The blade was surrounded by a glow of light.

"You're an onmyoji, aren't you!" the youkai stated.

"That's the second time you've compared me to something disgusting. I'm not a human and I'm not an onmyoji," the young man said as he thrust his sword into the youkai. It soon exploded, the limbs tumbling against the wall before disappearing.

"Ahhh, this one got me no where," the person said scornfully. He swung his sword once and the youkai blood smeared against the wall.

"Next one," he muttered as he left the alley.

…

"Master!" Tsurara greeted. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Rikuo held a hand up. "I'm okay, Tsurara. Where are the others?"

"They're still fighting."

Karasu Tengu landed on the roof of a local shop. "Master, the group of youkais and ayakashis are gradually dying down. Aotabo asks for your presence. I shall lead you to him."

"Let's go everyone," Rikuo commanded, his robe flapping in the wind like a majestic cape.

…

"Rikuo-sama, I've gathered the surviving ones here," Aotabo informed.

"Good job," Rikuo stated, walking closer to the injured youkais and ayakashis. Kubinashi had them tied up, unable to move at all.

"Why are you on the Nura Clan's territory?" Rikuo asked.

"W-w-we had no idea this belonged to the Nura clan!"

"Then, who sent you here?" Rikuo demanded. "You there, answer me."

"We heard it from the rumors. That's why we came!"

Rikuo tapped the youkai's head with his sword. "What rumors?"

"That a powerful weapon resides in this town."

"A weapon so powerful you killed innocent humans?" Rikuo demanded. He wasn't sure what they were talking about. "Don't be so easily fooled by rumors. There is no powerful weapon here. You've been deceived. Go back to your lands."

"Where do you come from?" Tsurara asked, curious.

"Osaka."

"Hiroshima."

"Sendai."

"Tokyo."

"Nagoya."

"Okinawa"

"Kyushu."

"The rumor's spread that far?" Tsurara asked, bewildered. "Who would say such a thing?"

"Someone who's against the clan," Kubinashi suggested.

"Do you know who's spreading the rumors?" Rikuo asked. There were a series of no's.

Rikuo sheathed his sword. "Return back to your lands. If you come back, I guarantee your lives won't be spared again. Tell this to all you meet: there is no weapon here."

"Why should we?"

Rikuo smirked. "Consider it as you paying me back for sparing your lives."

"And how would we know you're not lying to us?"

Suddenly, a cloud of thick fog appeared. Thousands of red eyes glowed in the fog. Rikuo stepped forward as the fog drifted away and his parade of demons stood behind him. "I am the third commander to the Nura Clan. How would I not know my own territory?"

"T-T-THIRD COMMANDER?!" they squeaked simultaneously before bowing.

Rikuo chuckled at their reactions. "Better get your mouths moving. I believe you will do your part just as I have already done mine."

… next day...

"Oh. My. God!" Kiyotsugu shouted. "L-l-last night, people were posting so much about youkais and ayakashis! Unbelievable! They have come back, finally!"

"N-ne, Kiyotsugu-kun, shouldn't you be worried then?" Jiro asked. "Some people died last night."

Kiyotsugu stopped moving and turned to look at Jiro with a serious expression before he broke into a gleeful smile. "Yura-chan will be with us! Everything will be okay!"

"I don't think you guys should go looking for youkai," Yura stated. "I won't have time to protect you guys if things get more complicated."

"Is it that bad?" Saori asked, nerve-racked. "I'm out when it comes to youkai patrol now!"

"Me too," Natsumi said. Jiro nodded.

"Kiyotsugu-kun, I think it's best to hold off for now," Kana said. Kiyotsugu frowned. "B-but, they finally appeared!"

…

Meanwhile, Rikuo was in the middle of a clan meeting.

Rikuo sat in the front of the room and said, "Apparently, there have been rumors spreading around Japan that a powerful weapon resides in Ukiyoe town. The youkai and ayakashi that were questioned last night all came from different parts of Japan. Did anyone hear about this rumor?"

The clan members shook their head, some whispered amongst themselves, in shock at the sudden news.

"Rikuo-sama, have you discovered the source?"

Rikuo shook his head. "None of them knew where or who it originated from."

"What should we do, master?"

"I believe the enemy will attack Ukiyoe town and that is the reason why I do not plan on sending anyone outside our territory. We will protect our land and those living here, youkai and human. I will send a notice to the clan members situated outside of our region to keep their eyes and ears open for any sudden news," Rikuo answered.

"Master has become a real leader now, hasn't he?" Kejoro whispered to Kubinashi.

"He's doing a fine job at it," said the string-user.

"There is something I must tell you, master," Aotabo said. All eyes turned to him.

"Go ahead, Aotabo."

"Before I arrived at the scene, there were already dead youkai and ayakashi lying around. Someone killed them before any of the Nura clan members arrived. I talked to one of the dying youkai and was told that a young man with blond hair attacked them. We should be wary of that person."

"A human?" one of the members asked.

"Onmyoji?" another one questioned.

…

"Ah!" Hayato exclaimed as he stared at the girl standing next to him. "Kana-chan, nice to see you again!"

"Hayato...san?" she said, uncertain of how she ought to address him.

He smiled. "You can call me Hayato-kun, Kana-chan."

"O-okay," Kana said.

"I don't see you in the cafeteria often, Kana-chan."

She nodded. "I bring my own lunch."

"That makes sense now," he said, grabbing a tray. "What do you plan to eat for lunch today?"

"I'm not sure," she said, surveying the menu. "Probably whatever sounds good."

"Me too!" Hayato said with a chuckle. There was a short period of silence between the two. He looked at Kana who stared at the menu, waiting for the line to move.

"Did you hear about the supernatural incidents last night?" he asked.

"The youkai stuff?" she asked. He nodded.

"One of my friends was talking about that this morning in class," Kana replied.

"Isn't it scary just thinking about it?" he asked. He noticed how indifferent her attitude was.

"Ukiyoe town tends to have youkai incidents from time to time," she stated, grabbing a package of sliced apples.

"Oh," he said. "I didn't know that."

"Well, you are new to town, Hayato-kun," Kana said. "Just don't go out late at night."

"Definitely," he commented and muttered, "Youkais are evil; we should never associate with them."

Hearing him mutter the last sentence, Kana turned to look at him. She always heard that line in her dreams. Hayato looked at the brunette.

"Is there something wrong, Kana-chan?"

Kana shook her head, blinking. "Nothing's wrong. There was a fly swirling around your hair. I wasn't sure what to do; you might have thought I was trying to hit you."

Hayato laughed. "Ah, I see. For a second there you had me worried."

Kana felt embarrassed for staring at him too long. "Sorry about that. I don't like flies hanging around people's hair."

"I understand now."

Kana grabbed her lunch and quickly bid him goodbye. Hayato watched her leave with a small smile on his face. "You're gonna have to lie better than that, Ienaga Kana."

* * *

><p>an: review :)


End file.
